


Tomorrow Never Dies

by Augustus



Series: Interludes [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-05
Updated: 2000-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus





	Tomorrow Never Dies

Tomorrow I'm going to tell my master that I love him. I'm going to take his face in my hands and lift his eyes until they are forced to look into my own. And then I'm going to whisper the words I have wanted to utter for almost a year now.

Tomorrow the difference between our ages will cease to matter. The years between us will become like mere seconds and every worry and fear will fade into nothingness. We will no longer look at each other as master and student but, instead, as equals.

Tomorrow my master will look at me in a completely new light. He will no-longer ruffle my hair like he would that of a child. We will converse on topics both adult and varied while curled up together in his large chair. This time, however, I will no longer sit on his lap as a boy, but instead as his lover.

Tomorrow all my greatest dreams will come true. The happiness I sometimes glimpse from afar will begin to shine from deep within me. There will be no more need to fantasise about how a gentle lover's touch from his strong hands would feel. My hopes will become my reality. My fantasies will become my life.

Tomorrow never dies. Life goes on but there is always tomorrow. Each day that passes without him knowing the way I feel is but another step towards the eventual realisation of my dreams. Set backs are only temporary for tomorrow ever remains visible, somewhere just out of my reach. 

And, one day, tomorrow may even become today.

**~fin~**


End file.
